1. Field of the Invention
An inexpensive, portable apparatus, and CDs, to enable frequencies to be played from a portable or home CD player is disclosed.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It has long been known that all substances are composed of atoms, each with a vibrational frequency inherent in its composition. Just as all substances have a vibrational frequency, which maintains their integrity and composition, interference with this frequency can destroy the substances integrity. This can be seen when a singer has sufficient power in their voice to bring the frequency of the sung note to the frequency of a crystal glass, thereby breaking the glass. This physical law can also be applied to the icosahedral and helical symmetry within a cell. The amplitude of a vibrational frequency can disrupt a cell, destroying the protein bonds. Viruses and other pathogens are weakly bonded and their symmetry can be considered a torsional oscillator which can be destroyed by over driving these “oscillators” at their resonant frequency.
Once the ability to detect and measure the vibrational frequencies was discovered, the destruction of pathogens was explored. This is reflected in vast amounts of prior art and publications since the 1940s. Publications such as The Rife Way 3, Mark Simpson; Blast It, Part 2: Frequency Listings for Diseases, Disorders and Other Pesky Problems, Compilation Halal Information, Texas; and The Cure for All Diseases, Hulda R. Clark, PhD, MD, New Century Press, San Diego, Calif. (1995). The use of frequencies as a muscular therapy device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,139 issued to Brodard. The device, however, consists of a computer and electrodes and requires complex programming to sequence the programmed pulses. Other patents have utilized frequencies, pulses and voltages; however, none have taken the frequency of specific pathogens, recorded the frequency, and made this treatment available in a compact, inexpensive system.
Without the ability to easily bring this technology to individuals, the full benefits are difficult to achieve. The disclosed invention makes the benefits of this technology easily accessible to the public. Additionally, the disclosure takes the relationship between the square wave created by audible sound and the subsequent cascading harmonics and converts this relationship to mathematical formulas. By making this relationship computable, subsequent identification of harmonics destructive to pathogens will be easier to define.